all these geotags (and where the hell are you)
by cyclothimic
Summary: tumblr prompt fill: any social media au for supercorp? snapchat au l or Kara saw the prettiest girl she had ever seen in her life in the library, and turned to Snapchat to look for her, only for it to turn into a campus-wide phenomenon.


**so you guys might have heard of this thing called the snapchat love story. if you haven't, find it on youtube because it's legit the cutest thing ever. anyway, so i've wanted to write an au based on that for a long time, and then someone gave me a prompt for a supercorp social media au and i just couldn't resist myself. and hey! i might have a knack for fluff, after all!**

 **now read, ponder, and enjoy!**

* * *

Learning was fun, Kara had always believed that. She liked learning. She liked acquiring new knowledge. She liked discovering new things in the world. She liked understanding who came up with what and why that became so important that she had to learn it.

But the one thing she didn't like about learning was what came after learning: examinations. It wasn't that she didn't know the stuff; she just didn't like the idea of having to memorize the stuff and somehow demean the value of this knowledge because some guy decided it would be ideal to test the students' knowledge about everything in _one_ go.

It was utterly ridiculous and cruel if one had asked her. Alas, nobody did, which was why instead of practicing for the soccer tournament this weekend, she was stuck here in the library, studying for a test tomorrow.

Two hours later, enough was enough and she decided that she needed a break. She leaned back in her chair, picked up her phone, and replied to some texts, before she stood up and made a beeline for the door. Before she could even get out from in front of the chair, she was frozen in her spot; eyes focused the girl who was standing at the librarian's desk.

Hair dark as a starless night, emerald green eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses, clad in a pair of skinny red leather pants and an NCU Super jacket: she might as well be the most beautiful girl that Kara Danvers had ever laid eyes on.

Quickly, she scrambled for her phone and managed to snap a photo of the girl before she had turned around and left.

 _ALEX!_ she typed in before sending it to her sister as a snap.

Two seconds later, Alex replied: _I know I'm taken but holy fuck._ And then she sent: _Um what the fuck are you waiting for?_

 _She left_

 _Then take a video and call her out. She probably knows who you are if she's wearing that jacket_.

Kara worried her lower lip, considering her sister's suggestion. She stared at the photo she had saved into her memories before she had sent it to her sister.

The girl was _really_ pretty.

She looked around her and saw that there was still a lot of people around; she couldn't just snap a video of her talking and disturb them from their studies just because of a girl. She had too much dignity for that. And honestly, she was just a pretty girl.

With that, Kara pocketed her phone and walked out of the library, heading for the nearby café, the pretty girl forgotten.

* * *

It was later than usual when she finally made it back to her room that night. She slumped back on her bed, tossing her backpack somewhere in her room with a groan. She had better aced the damn test tomorrow or it would all be for nothing.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket. She took it out and saw that it was a text from Alex. From the preview, Alex had asked: _I didn't see you calling out any girl._

Kara blinked. Her teeth sank into her lower lip. She unlocked her phone to reply, only to be confronted with the photo first thing. Okay, so she didn't exit the photo software when she locked it just now, no biggie. The girl was _still_ just a pretty girl.

She kept staring.

It was as if the girl had no flaws. She managed to take a photo of the girl's side profile, and she was _still_ incredibly attractive.

And then, to stop herself from pondering it much further and regret it, Kara opened the Snapchat app, took off her glasses, and started recording.

"To the girl who was wearing red leather pants and the Super jacket at the NCU library this morning, I think you're really pretty. Find me?"

* * *

When she woke up this morning, she had forgotten about it. But it was a habit for her to open her Snapchat and check out the NCU snap story every morning – blame the millennium age. So when she saw her own snap, she almost threw her phone out the window just to pretend that she didn't actually do that.

Until she reached one particular story, displaying the exact girl that she had called out.

And holy _fuck_.

"I don't know who you are, but you don't seem like a serial killer and well, I might be able to meet you here," the girl said with an entertaining smirk as she pointed at the words below her chin, and then she _winked_ before the snap ended.

 _Auditorium 6 2:30pm_

Kara stared at her phone, slack jawed and eyes wider than saucer plates. She scrambled to her feet, and before she could finally finish dialing her sister's number, it rang, displaying Maggie's name.

"Maggie!"

"You saw Snapchat, right?"

"Yeah!"

"Tell me you're going."

"I –" Kara ran her fingers through hair, bounding over to her desk to check her exam timetable. She groaned. "I have a test," she said, resigned.

"Little Danvers, you don't find a hot girl like that easily – especially over some random snap on Snapchat. This is some fate level shit right here."

Kara bit her lower lip harder. "If it's fate, I'll see her again."

"Kara!"

"I'm sorry, Maggie. I have to go! Bye!" Before Maggie could lecture her any further, Kara hung up. She stared at her timetable for a long while, the girl's velvety voice echoing in her head.

She opened up Snapchat again and pressed through the amount of snaps in the NCU snap story until she reached the girl's. After playing it for what seemed like the twentieth time, Kara clenched her jaw, took a deep breath, and went back to the camera screen.

She typed in: _Super vs Daxam Saturday 7.30pm – see you there?_

"Hey, girl with the Super jacket, sorry, but I have a test at that time. You free Saturday?"

* * *

Luckily enough, the test went by easily, or she would have strangled the invigilator for making her miss out on the prettiest girl she had ever met over a test she wouldn't have a shot at anyway. When she came out, her watch told her that it was already three in the afternoon.

She tapped her foot on the ground as she wondered if she should or should not. And then someone tapped her on the shoulder who turned out to be Winn.

"You could try," he commented with a smile.

She swallowed and then nodded, taking off towards the building the auditorium was located in. Usually, it would take twenty minutes at least to reach there from the building she just came out of. But because she was an athlete and she _really_ wanted to meet the girl, she made it in ten.

Glancing around, the girl wasn't there. She allowed herself to finally breathe and deflate, leaning back against the wall of the building.

 _Had to try_ , she snapped with a photo of her shrugging and making a disappointed face.

* * *

 _HELP KARA DANVERS FIND SUPER FAN_

"Is that Kara Danvers hunting for a girl on the NCU snap story?"

 _OMG Super fan that's Kara Danvers you need to find her!_

"This is my life now, refreshing Snapchat for updates on the Super captain and Super fan when I should be studying."

"I can't believe I'm staying up just to see what Super fan would say to Kara Danvers' invitation. I'd say yes, obviously!"

 _Super fan, what are you doing?!_

* * *

"I look good, right?"

"Kara, you're going to be sweating balls on the field later, anyway," Alex grunted in exasperation. "It's just a girl."

The blonde had been trying to adjust her look to seem as attractive as possible since an hour ago. And honestly, how much could she change when she still had to wear the jersey, shorts, and the ponytail?

Kara stared at her sister in apprehension in the reflection of the mirror. "She's not just a girl. I mean – I don't know her, but like –" Kara stopped short, not knowing how she could put it into words. She didn't even know the girl's name, but she really wanted to meet her, if only to be friends.

"Kara, it's going to be okay. She herself wants to meet you. That says enough. Now, you're going to get a hell of a lot more supporters on the field later because everyone wants to see a happy ever after, no matter how fucked up this whole thing actually is," Alex said with a smirk. "I, personally, just want to see you choke over a hot girl."

" _Thanks_."

The redhead shrugged. "You're welcome."

Kara tugged on the end of her jersey one more time. She desperately wished that the girl would make it.

* * *

 _HELP KARA DANVERS FIND SUPER FAN_

"Do you guys think she saw it?"

 _KARA YOU BETTER HAVE SEEN THAT_

 _This is the first time I've ever been to a soccer game. I'm a sucker for love._

"Don't you do this to me! I want to see you two get married!"

"Did not just make a bet on how soon they're gonna get married when they haven't met yet. I did not."

 _I'M HERE. WE'RE ALL HERE. SUPER FAN, WHERE ARE YOU?_

* * *

It was a big game, but she couldn't seem to focus. She had lost out on five goals, allowing the Daxam team to lead with two to zero, which wasn't acceptable. When Hank called for halftime, she stood at the edge of the field, covering her face with her hands as she groaned.

Pretty girl was going to make her lose.

She huffed a sigh and jogged over to the sideline to join her teammates and her coach. Leslie was exuding really angry vibes right now, and she couldn't exactly blame her. She used to pride herself on her focus when it came to something she really wanted, and she really wanted to win this game. It just seemed like she wanted something else more.

"Check Snapchat," Leslie snapped before moving away towards Siobhan.

Kara frowned, looking over at Hank, who only shook his head with an exasperatedly fond smile. "Listen, I'm happy you kind of found someone, but I need you to focus, okay? We can still win this." She sighed and nodded. "But yeah, check Snapchat." When he walked away, he was grumbling about young people and technology and old-fashioned courtship dying.

She pulled out her phone from her bag and sat down on the bench. Alex sent her a text, screaming about the NCU snap story.

Did the girl respond?

She blinked at the number of snaps flooding the geotag, but she ignored them. She could look them over later. She was just about to give up when she finally reached a conspicuous one.

 _Win this game and I'll tell you where I am – Super fan._ Attached was a photo of the field Kara was playing in just minutes ago.

Her head snapped up, her gaze immediately roving over the spectators just to locate that one girl, but there was just too many people and she didn't have enough time to actually look each one over. She licked her lips, put her phone back into her bag, and stood up, facing her team.

"Let's do this."

* * *

They won. They actually won. It was a close call, but they _won_.

Kara was still laughing as she extracted herself from the group hug with the girls, and she started looking around for the girl. So did everyone else, as she could see from the turning heads and the cheers that turned into mumbles and mutters of wonderment.

And then there was a resounding gasp. She followed a spectator's finger pointing at the jumbotron. An inevitable smile crossed her lips when it was showing the exact girl she was looking for – dressed in the exact same outfit she had seen her in – walking down the stairs until she reached the barrier that separated the field and the seats.

Kara turned to the right direction and she was _right there_. Her smile grew bigger, showing teeth. Slowly, she crossed the field towards the girl, everyone around the disappearing with each step she took – or did they just grow quiet? She wouldn't know, really, her entire focal point being the mysterious girl.

When they were in hearing distance, Kara licked her lips. "Hi," she greeted.

The girl was…indescribable up close and personal. But Kara was sure about this – she wasn't going to meet a prettier girl than this. The other girl smirked – like she did in the first video – and nodded, leaning against the barrier. "Hello, Kara Danvers."

Kara chuckled. "It's kind of unfair that I don't know your name."

The girl raised one brow, and Kara was sure that she could just fall to her knees right there. "Lena. I'm Lena Luthor."

The soccer captain nodded, clearing her throat as she stepped closer and offered a hand. "Nice to meet you."

Without hesitation, Lena reached over the barrier and took her hand, shaking it. Kara definitely did not imagine the way their fingers fit together and the way she never wanted to let go. She looked into the girl's eyes for a moment longer before she took another step, so close that they were almost nose to nose.

People were gasping now.

She swallowed, her smile disappearing gradually as she allowed her nervousness to take over. "I know this is weird," she started. "This has been really weird," she said again. Lena nodded in agreement, the smirk remained in place. "But I would _really_ like to kiss you."

She expected Lena to be surprised, but instead, she just did that thing with her eyebrow again. "No one's stopping you," she said.

Kara's eyes widened, and then she smiled again. She leaned forward, barrier be damned, and then captured Lena's lips with her own.

And the entire audience roared with cheers.

* * *

 _SHE FOUND THE GIRL_

 _That's my sister and Super fan and I am very proud_.

"Oh, so this is what peace feels like."

"I don't think my heart has ever beaten so fast."

 _I AM GOING TO FRAME THAT KISS AND PUT IT ON MY WALL EVEN THOUGH I DON'T EVEN KNOW THEM_

 _I can die in peace now_.

* * *

 **what do you all think? do i pass the fluff test?**

 **to the person who sent me this prompt on tumblr, I LOVE IT THANK YOU FOR MAKING MY DREAM COME TRUE**

 **also y'all can send me more prompts on my tumblr overcanary or my twitter embettah. the more angst the better :)**


End file.
